Andre132 (Character/User Page)
"That was...Fun?" Andre in Emotion Motion. 'Andre132 '''is a member of the team. Andre has all abilities, including super smarts, strength and speed, as he got given them when he became a Disney Master. He is one of the six main characters. Andre is the 17-year-old co-leader and he mainly uses Chase's abilities. It is also shown he has speed fixing or building. His most used ability is his laser pitchfork. He comes second in the theme song after Lover. He is a friend to Lover, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Brandon. He is portrayed by himself. Biography Season 1 In The Time War Part 1, Andre is in war and fights Kim, Lycan and Waffle/Biscuit alongside Lover and Brandon. In The Time War Part 2, Andre, Lover and Biscuit face their biggest foe yet: giant Freddy! Andre, Lycan and Brandon get introduced to Cute Eyes and Pop Tart. In Sneaky Slender, Andre, Lover, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Brandon and Raf encounter Slenderman. In Pop Tart Quest, Andre only appears at the beginning and end because he was getting weapons but was late. In The Wet Truth, he meets Gray and becomes enemies with him. In Dark and Gray, Andre battles Gray, after he almost kills Lover. In Youtubers, Unite!, he gives Lover to Jellal, and also becomes quite jealous of Lover during the episode. In Lover Brother, he moves to another house and Cute Eyes, Pop Tart, Lycan, Mark Ronson, Pewdiepie, DanTDM, Donald Duck and Aureylian go look for him. In Going Commando, he battles Parasyte and kills Morgan, as revenge for killing Tecton. In Day of a Villain, Andre takes Canis Minor for a walk and throws Lycan a surprise party. He also sends her to space. In Story Time!, he tells his backstory that he used to be a racer. He also met Pop Tart at the age of 12. Season 2 TBA Family Unnamed Mom and Dad Andre's mom and dad were very supportive while Andre was racing. His mom usually came to all the races while the dad got the trophies and sold them. Pop Tart Pop Tart is Andre's pet and was ever since she crashed into Andre's car. Puma Puma is Andre's commando app. He is much madder than Andre and gets activated when a Disney, Pixar, Marvel or Star Wars character is killed/destroyed. Romances Lover (Lover Kissed Andre in Cheek) In Dark and Gray, Lover kissed Andre in the cheek to give him confidence. This relationship seems to be growing throughout the series. During Youtubers, Unite!, Lover and Andre both get jealous of when one of them hangs out with another boy (Jack, Mark, Dan) or girl (Aureylian). During Lover's dream, she seemed mad when she found out Andre and Aureylian were getting married and was depressed. Aureylian (Ex-Crush/Wife in Lover's Dream) Andre and Aureylian are crushes. Andre asked Jellal if they could get a girl Youtuber (who he could flirt with) and it ended up being Aureylian. In Lover's dream, Andre and Aureylian get married. Wendy (Ex-Crush) Andre used to want to kill Wendy, but after seeing her, he fell in love with her. However, Wendy did not share the same feelings. Then, Wendy ran into Lover's arms, making Andre jealous, ending the crush. Personality Andre is shown to be quite scared. In The Time War Part 2, he was scared of the animatronics. He also fainted when he saw giant Freddy. In The Wet Truth, he was scared of mad Lover. In Dark and Gray, he was scared of Juvia. In Youtubers, Unite!, he was scared of Jellal. In Lover Brother, he was scared of mad Nate. He is however sometimes shown to be brave. In The Time War Part 1, he had no fear of going into war. He also had no fear of travelling in time. He is shown to be smart, as he built a giant robot he used in in The Time War. In part 1, he used it to battle Biscuit who Andre turned into a pancake. In part 2, he used it to battle Giant Freddy. It was also briefly seen in Sneaky Slendy as Andre got in and battled Slendy. He is somewhat competitive, especially with his enemies like Lycan, Slenderman, Freddy, Gray, Jellal and Scott. Enemies Lycan Lycan and Andre have been enemies ever since war started and Andre threw Lycan in a trash can. They have battled and done a lot of things to each other. Andre destroyed Lycan's beach chair with Nerd's Lamborghini. Lycan destroyed the universe, making Andre mad enough to turn into Awesome132 Andre132. It is also believed Lycan is jealous as Andre gets to be Lover's sidekick. It is unknown if Andre knows that Lycan tricked him, Lover, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Brandon. However, in Day of a Villain, Andre threw Lycan a surprise party but accidentally sent her to space. Freddy Andre and Freddy had some encounters in The Time War Part 2. They have been enemies ever since he became giant. It may be that Andre is scared of Freddy, as when Andre first saw him, he wanted to run out of the building. Also, when Andre saw giant Freddy, he fainted. Slenderman Andre always likes to call Slenderman "Slendy". Slendy almost killed Andre, Lover and Raf. Slendy killed Pop Tart making Andre, Lover, Cute Eyes, Brandon and Raf sad. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy Andre hasn't interacted much with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy. But they are briefly seen in the Andreville Hospital as Andre destroys all the animatronics. Kim Andre and Kim are seen against each other throughout the whole first part of The Time War. However, before the war started, Kim asked Andre to be on her team. Andre, however, said no as Kim was on the dark side. Andre also sneaked into Kim's lair, but he was seen. Kim then fired lasers at him. Waffle/Biscuit Andre is shown to be enemies with Waffle in the first part of The Time War .Andre fights her in his Andrebot while Biscuit battles him in her Biscuitbot. Gray Andre and Gray have been enemies ever since Gray punched Andre. Andre hates him a lot. In The Wet Truth, he wanted Gray to kill himself. In Dark and Gray, Andre battled and killed him to save Lover. In Lover Brother, Andre described him as super, duper, duper evil, and hoped Nate wasn't that evil as well. Juvia Andre and Juvia are enemies. Andre is scared of Juvia, as he killed Gray. In Youtubers, Unite!, Lover thought Juvia was controlling Andre. Jellal Andre is enemies with Jellal and is afraid of him. Andre is so afraid of him that when he got to Mark's house, he was hiding and gave Lover to Jellal, knowing that he couldn't defeat Jellal on his own. However, he, along with Brandon, CaptainSparklez and Jerry the Slime, went back to defeat Jellal. Robo-Kaz, Robo-Skylar, Robo-Alan and Robo-Gus Andre may be enemies with them because they look like Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics. Robo-Oliver (formerly) Andre used to be enemies with Robo-Oliver, but re-programmed him to help defeat Parasyte. Parasyte Andre had to fight Nate's commando app, Parasyte. Parasyte destroyed Tecton, so Andre's commando app, Puma, activated. Puma killed Morgan as revenge. Lover's Mom and Dad (possibly) Andre tried to expose Lover and Nate's bionic secret, even though he was bionic too. However, Andre soon saved Nate. It is unknown if Lover's mom and dad are still enemies with Andre. It can be assumed that they aren't, seeing as they let Lover and Nate go to his race. Morgan (formerly) Andre, as Puma, killed Morgan. However, since Tecton is alive again, Andre is now friends with Morgan, since Nate is friends with Tecton. Scott Scott is a racer who always tries to ruin races for Andre. Scott and Andre were close to the finish line, but since Scott wanted to be first, he placed a bomb in Andre's car. However, Andre was still on track and put a plasma grenade in Scott's car. Nate (formerly) Andre tried to expose Nate (along with Lover) and fought him in his speedboat. Nate kept shooting water at him, getting his bionics exposed. In Going Commando, Andre was enemies with Nate again, as his commando app, Parasyte, killed Tecton. However, Andre came to forgive Nate soon after. Lover (formerly) He once tried to get her water powers exposed. But they soon became friends after Lover freed Andre from a pirate ship and Andre saved Nate. Powers and Abilities * '''All Abilities: '''It is said Andre has every ability. However, there are some which only he has, and no one else. * '''Super Intelligence: '''In The Time War, it is shown he is smart. He managed to build a giant Andrebot which was able to defeat giant Freddy. He also knows how to drive, which is smart for a 10-year-old. He knows Slendy's language which Lover didn't know. In Youtubers, Unite!, he kept thinking of different ways to defeat Jellal. * '''Speed Building and Fixing: '''Andre built the giant Andrebot in 3 seconds and there were no seen malfunctions. He can also build cars in 3 seconds. * '''Driving: '''Andre can drive a car, even at 99999999999999999999 mph. He managed to drive over Lycan's beach chair and drive forwards and backwards in time. He also managed to drive all the way to the UK. * '''Force Field: '''Andre used this ability in The Time War. He used it to put a forcefield around the Team House to prevent Kim from getting in. He also used it to defend him and Lover. He used it in Youtubers, Unite! to protect himself from Jellal. * '''Reviving/Healing: '''Andre can revive and heal himself. This is not shown a lot throughout The Time War but he healed himself twice. * '''Calling on Friends: '''Andre calls on other people to help him battle. He called on Lover and Lycan to help in the first part of The Time War. He used Leo and Cory on Biscuit. He also used his robot. In the second part, he called Andrea132 to help Lover. He also called on the Disney Infinity characters to help defeat giant Freddy. In Youtubers, Unite! he called on Brandon, CaptainSparklez and Jerry to help him defeat Jellal. * '''Laser Pitchfork: '''Andre has a red laser pitchfork as his main ability. The ability has made its first appearance in Youtubers, Unite! to battle Jellal. * '''Super Strength: '''Andre has super strength as seen in The Time War. He uses it to break out of the animatronic suit. He also managed to break through the walls at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In The Wet Truth, Andre punches Gray. In Youtubers, Unite! Andre managed to throw a wrecking ball at Jellal/Lycan. In Story Time!, Andre used it to stop the wrecking balls swinging at him and threw it at three other racers. He also used it to push the car and throw minions. * '''Super Jump: '''Andre can jump extremely high as seen in The Time War. He used it to get in the Andrebot. In Youtubers, Unite! he used it to jump to where Lover and Jellal were. * '''Flight: '''In The Time War Part 1, Andre flies to Lycan as the universe is being destroyed. * '''Disguise: '''In The Time War, he disguises himself as Luke Skywalker as a monkey. In The Wet Truth, he disguises himself as Erza to trick Lover. * '''Super Speed: '''Andre has shown some forms of super speed. In The Time War Part 1, he uses it to run home. In the second part, he uses it to run to the car. In Sneaky Slendy, he runs to Spain. In The Wet Truth, he runs home. In Lover Brother, he uses it to run away from Nate. In Story Time! he uses it to push the car. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Andre used this ability in The Time War against Lycan. He also burns Gray's mouth in The Wet Truth. He used it in Youtubers, Unite! to defeat Jellal. He used it in Going Commando on Parasyte. He also used it in Story Time! to fight Nate. * '''Spaghetti Attack: '''Andre uses this ability in The Time War on Biscuit. It ties people up in spaghetti. * '''Summoning: '''Andre can summon things. In The Time War: Part 1, he summoned a car. In part 2, he summoned a car and the Disney Infinity characters. In Dark and Gray, he summoned pieces for him to build a house. In Youtubers, Unite!, he summoned a car, helmets, a wrecking ball and pieces to build his house. * '''Two Abilities: '''Andre can use two abilities at the same time, as seen in Story Time when he uses strength and speed. Unlike Chase, he doesn't faint after. * P'lasma Grenades: '''In Story Time! it was said Andre placed a plasma grenade in Scott's car. Glitches * '''Lava Vomit: '''Andre vomits lava, as seen in Dark and Gray. * '''Uncontrollable Super Speed: '''Sometimes Andre can't control his speed, as seen in Dark and Gray when he goes to random places and Story time! when he accidentally breaks the trophy. Trivia * Andre likes being weird. * Andre hates animatronics. (The Time War) * Andre, along with Kim and Lover, almost died when Lycan destroyed the universe. (The Time War) * He wants to have a cute pet. (The Time War) * Lover seems to have the strongest bond with Andre out of the six. * Andre enjoys destroying animatronics. (The Time War) * Andre is the co-leader of the team. * Andre is the first character seen in the series. * Andre hates scary things. (Sneaky Slendy) * He was minor in Pop Tart Quest. * He considers Pop Tart as a daughter. This is probably because she ended up being his pet at the age of 12. (Story Time!) * Andre was the first person to become enemies with Gray. (The Wet Truth) * Lover kissed him on the cheek. (Dark and Gray) * Andre killed Gray. (Dark and Gray) * He was jealous of Markiplier, Lover, Jacksepticeye, Cute Eyes and Gray. * He loves Jerry the Slime and Canis Minor. (Youtubers, Unite! and The Time War) * He got Lover and Sparklez arrested for stealing. (Youtubers, Unite!) * Nate used to be going after him. (Lover Brother) * He loves Donald Duck more than ice cream. (Lover Brother) * He has a commando app called Puma. (Going Commando) * His commando app qctivates if someone kills a disney character. (Going Commando) * He is the reason why Lycan was stuck in space with an alien who is in love with her. (Day of a Villain) * His love for Canis Minor is seen again in Day of a Villain when he's walking a Canis Minor. * He has met Lover and Nate before. (Story Time!) * If it wasn't for Lover, he would be dead. (Story Time!) * He has battled Nate before. (Story Time!) * He used to be a racer. (Story Time!) * He has known Pop Tart since he was 12. (Story Time!) * He has exposed his bionics during a race. (Story Time!) Category:Andre Related Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Andre Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Children Category:The Team Category:Bionic Category:Powers Category:Heroes Category:Movies Category:People who've been in War Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Students Category:All Seasons Category:Smart People